A bleed valve has been provided heretofore in the fluid line between a fluid actuator and a fluid supply to permit the bleeding of fluid from the fluid actuator. However, particularly where a long fluid line extends between the fluid supply and the fluid actuator for a valve, such as provided in subsea operations with the fluid supply located on an offshore platform, a relatively long period of time is required to reduce the line pressure in the fluid line to the bleed valve sufficiently to dump the air or other fluid from the actuator for closing the main flow line valve. It is highly desirable that the main valve controlled by the actuator be moved to a closed position as fast as possible after a predetermined fluid pressure is reached at which time it is desired to shut down the flow through the flowline. Thus, a quick bleed exhaust valve for the actuator is highly desirable for exhausting fluid from the actuator to permit a quick closing of the main valve. Heretofore, bleed valves have been provided in order to effect a relatively fast exhaust of fluid from the valve actuator under certain conditions but, as previously mentioned, with long fluid supply lines the bleed exhaust valves have required a substantial time before a sufficient pressure differential is provided to actuate the exhaust valve.